


tread soft (for these are my dreams)

by Leaf-Groot (Tavina)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hopes and Dreams for the Future, Reunions, Uzushio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Leaf-Groot
Summary: In the aftermath of a peace treaty, Hashirama comes to Uzu.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	tread soft (for these are my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksgreyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/gifts).



Senju Hashirama comes to the Seven Islands with the outward sweep of low tide, on the welcoming, cacophonous song of gulls and the hum of the fishermen’s cats guided by the sentry everyone called Captain Takahara on the bow of his ship named the Bloody Pearl.

Here, at least, there is no destruction, no death. War had not touched the Seven Islands, and for that he is grateful.

“Soon?” He asks, bouncing lightly from foot to foot, uncaring of the careening of the deck beneath him, almost too eager to reach the capital city.

A stiff breeze blows out towards them from inland, sweeping his hair back. Although it is summer, the breeze off the island is cooler, stiff without any sort of obstruction to block it.

The ship moves onwards against the wind, powered not by the long furled sails up above, but by the network of seals running from prow to stern.

“Aye, soon enough.” Uzumaki Tosa tells him, throwing her long red braid over one shoulder before leaning casually along the side, a coil of rope held loosely in one arm. “Mitome-hime isn’t going anywhere you know. She’ll be waiting at the dock for you to arrive.” _She’s missed you. She loves you. You know that._

“I know but I—”

The ship surges past one final whirlpool before the harbor comes into view, teeming with people of all different backgrounds.

Waves lap gently on beaches of black sand and up above it, the sinking sun hits the brilliantly colored rooftops of Uzushio’s buildings, and sears the beauty image into his mind.

“Welcome to Uzushio,” Tosa says from beside him, “You’re one of few outsiders who have ever seen it.”

 _And only because Mitome-hime loves you._ The words go unsaid but they do not go unheard.

On the eastern blue sea, the port city of Kayu on the fourth largest of the Seven Islands boasts the busiest and deepest harbor, doing brisk trade with the various tribes of Water Country, but Uzushio is the crown jewel of the Seven Islands, and the nation’s largest city even if one could only get to see it by taking a very specific and highly jealously guarded passage known only to those who live there.

That he’d been invited at all is a great honor that he’s incapable of being _not_ excited about.

Slowly, the ship slides into port, and the gangplank comes down with a quiet thud.

“Hashirama!” Mito’s there by the dockside, holding onto the brim of a straw hat, waving up at him, the sleeves of her blue furisode flapping in the wind, several strands of long red hair come loose of her twin buns. “Hashira, I’m over here!”

He flies down the wooden plank in a moment, even as Mito makes her way through the crowd, and sweeps her up in his arms before he even thinks of saying a single word. “Mito-love,” he says, after the first elation of reunion has passed and been savored. “Oh, I missed you.”

There will be time enough later, to savor the sights of the city, to ask the master seal smiths in their work the list of questions that Tobirama gave him which he tucked into his pocket before he left the far shore of Fire Country.

Time enough later to ask after her brothers, her father, speak of the newly signed peace between Senju and Uchiha.

Time enough later to discuss their future, their hopes and dreams, the city he plans to build and all the things she wishes to add to it.

There will be time enough for that later. In this moment however, there is only the taste of salt, the joy of reunion, and the whisper of coming home.


End file.
